The present invention relates to a light emitting lamp, and more particularly to the light emitting lamp for controlling the brightness and the color of the light emitting lamp effectively.
Generally, a light lamp radiates light by emission of heat and by discharge of gas.
The former example may be an incandescent lamp. The incandescent lamp calorifies a tungsten filament formed within a glass bulb having a vacuum or a certain gas and radiates in accordance with calorific light generated by calorifying the tungsten filament.
The latter example may be a neon lamp, an arc lamp, a discharge lamp and a fluorescent lamp. The latter lamps are charged with various gases in the glass bulb and radiate light by discharging gas.
As it described above, electric power of the conventional light lamp is set up predetermined value for example 5 W, 10 W, 30 W, 5 W or 100 W when the conventional light lamp is manufuctured.
Also, the incandescent lamp radiates one color light because the incandescent lamp radiates by calorifying the tungsten filament. Consequently a calorific light by calorifying the tungsten filament is one color.
Also, the neon lamp, the arc lamp, the discharge lamp and the fluorescent lamp radiate a certain color based on the discharge gas.
Therefore, because the conventional lamps radiate one color light by calorifying the filament or the discharging gas charged, user might not be satisfied the conventional lamps who wants a variation of color using the conventional lamp respectively.
Also, the brightness of the conventional lamps cannot be changed because the brightness of the conventional lamps was set up when the conventional lamps are manufuctured.
Also, the disadvantage of the conventional lamps is that the user should change the lamp for changing the brightness of the lamp which has a different electric power.
So, the present invention is intended to overcome the above described disadvantages, it is an object of the present invention to provided a light emitting lamp having red emitting elements, green emitting elements and blue elements.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a light emitting lamp which can be controlled brightness by amplitude modulation of emitting elements.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a light emitting lamp which can be controlled color by pulse-width modulation of emitting elements.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a light emitting lamp which beforehand stores a control value of the brightness and the color which can automatically controlled a lighting state by the control value of the brightness and the color are stored.
For the accomplishing the object of the present invention, in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, there is provide a light emitting lamp having a plurality of emitting elements, including red color emitting elements, green color emitting elements and blue color emitting elements, comprising, an input means for inputting a control request signal of brightness and color by a user, a brightness control means for generating an amplitude modulated digital regulation signal having a plurality of signal levels according to the control request signal of brightness and a color control means for generating a pulse-width modulated digital regulation signal having a plurality of signal levels according to the control request signal of color, wherein, the brightness of the plurality of emitting elements are controlled by the amplitude modulated digital regulation signal and the color of the plurality of the emitting elements is controlled by the pulse-width modulated digital regulation signal.
The brightness control means further comprises an AC/DC converter for converting an AC power source to a DC power source, a controller for generating a control signal of brightness in accordance with the control request signal of brightness after receiving the DC power source from the AC/DC converter, a D/A converter for generating a current having a plurality of signal levels by subdividing a reference voltage in accordance with the control signal of brightness, an amplitude modulation generator for generating the digital regulation signal of the brightness having a plurality of signal levels by modulating the current""s amplitude, an electric power amplifier for amplifying the digital regulation of the brightness generated from the amplitude modulation generator and then for generating the digital regulation signal of brightness amplified for the plurality of emitting elements, wherein the D/A converter generates the current having 2n signal levels according to structured bits of the D/A converter.
The color control means further comprises an AC/DC converter for converting an AC power source to a DC power source, a controller for generating a control signal of color in accordance with the digital control request signal of color after receiving the DC power source from the AC/DC converter, a D/A converter for generating a current having a plurality of signal levels by subdividing a reference voltage in accordance with the control signal of color, a pulse-width modulation generator for generating the digital regulation signal of color having a plurality of signal levels by modulating the current""s pulse-width, an electric power amplifier for amplifying the digital regulation signal of color generated from the pulse-width modulation generator and then for generating the digital regulation signal of color amplified for the plurality of emitting elements, wherein the controller controls the red emitting elements, the green emitting elements and the blue emitting elements individually, the D/A converter generates the current having 2n signal levels according to structured bits of the D/A converter.
Another preferred of the present invention provides a light emitting lamp having an electrode, a spiral electrode and a substrate formative implement, comprising, a brightness control means and a color control means for controlling the brightness and the color of the light emitting lamp installed inside of the substrate formative implement, an emitting means having a plurality of emitting elements controlled by the brightness control means and the color control means through a plurality of levels, a RF receiving means installed on an inside region formed the plurality of emitting elements or an outer region formed the plurality of emitting elements, a glove cap coupled to the substrate formative implement removably which encloses the emitting means and the RF receiving means.